Captain America (Marvel Universe)
| ability = Enhanced Strength, Speed, and Durability | team = | ally = | fam = | usm = | aa = all | has = | gotg = | voice = Roger Craig Smith Matthew Mercer | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Captain America is from the Marvel Animation Universe. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is a highly respected and member of the along with and . Biography Early Life Steve Rogers was a small sickly man, until the breakout of World War II. He was recruited by the Army to receive the Super-Soldier Serum, which enhances him to the peak of human potential. After a career fighting the Nazis, he was frozen in the Arctic after a battle with the Red Skull. Revival He was revived by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Thor, , , and . After fighting , berated , saying that Captain America would have defeated the villain with a single blow. This prompted Spider-Man to eventually train with and start training with the group. Recovering his Shield Captain America would meet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees and train with the group. During the battle, Captain America easily defeated the majority of the team before facing Spider-Man. After defeating him as well, Spider-Man expressed his interest in fighting him again. Eager to continue fighting, Captain America allowed the group to face him again. Though he wanted to face the group again, came to stop there from being an further interaction between him and the group. Captain America insisted that he would only have one more round and then he would go alongside him. As he left to discuss matters with Coulson, he left his with the group, instructing to them not to play with it. Spider-Man did not listen, and instead accidentally tossed the shield out of the base. As prepared to join him in recovering it, Captain America returned and asked the group where his shield was before realizing what had happened. Captain America soon came to Spider-Man's side and the two worked together to get his shield back. As they stood outside of 's headquarters in , Captain America stated that the two would need to act fast as Doom would no doubt use his shield for his own nefarious purposes, convincing Spider-Man to fully understand his mistake and for the two to barge into the lair. After facing several s, they watched as Doctor Doom tried to escape their combined wrath. Captain America and Spider-Man chased after him and confronted him as his landed. Though a fight ensured between the two, Captain America was successful in defeating the foe and reclaiming his shield. The two returned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. , where Captain America's shield was once again thrown out of. The Avengers Protocol After Captain America was seemingly vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates the , calling the team through a device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, , , , and S.H.I.E.L.D. . As the Avengers flew to the , in , they learned that Captain America was still alive. intended to force him to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis Red Skull. A massive battle erupted that ended up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull realized where the true power resides in the Avengers team and ordered MODOC to attack and strip Tony of his and . Now clad in his , he called himself the Iron-Skull. As Tony lay there dying, Tony asked Captain America for help. The team found the blown to pieces. The only option was for them to all squeeze into a S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rushed him back to the where Falcon hooked Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. MODOC used special nanobots with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session, the nanobots attacked and infected them. They all battled each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cured his allies using a concentrated . They found Red Skull, who was trying to steal Tony's technology, but is stopped still having time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovered the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team worked together to stop the explosion. They created a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team moved to where they set up home as an official team. Ghost of a Chance The Avengers battled Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who could replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replaced them one by trapping them in limbo. Falcon was able to save the team and working together, they took down the alien invaders. The Serpent of Doom The Avengers battled Doctor Doom as he used the weapon to release the with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature was too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumed the . After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature were banished to the using the extra-dimensional portal used by . Blood Feud The Avengers battled , who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a . They traveled to and confronted him at . He revealed that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading forces. He wanted the in Captain America's blood, which would allow him and his subjects the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drank the Hulk's blood, absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a vampire. However the Hulk's cells acted like tiny suns, and burnt away the infection weakening Dracula. In his defeat, his minions dragged him underground to safety. He was captured along the other heroes by the but was soon freed by and of . Super Adaptoid Tony showed Steve a computerized video that showed Steve's current equipment proved little against enemies like Tony himself. Though he was even offered some Iron Man armor, Steve claimed that he only needs human ingenuity to win a fight and he was not backing out due to being a man out of time. Meanwhile, , Tony's business rival and a member of , tried to prove his worth to Red Skull, M.O.D.O.C., and the rest of Cabal by building a machine that could take on the Avengers, the . He directly challenged the entire Avengers, and Tony accepted out of irritation. Hammer's robot was able to copy the abilities and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proves to be no match for the Avengers and was easily defeated. Determined to get revenge, Hammer rebuilt it and attacked the Avengers. By mimicking each members abilities, it was able to defeat each member one by one until only Captain America remained. Captain America uses the , a space-plane on top of Avengers Tower that launched into space with the press of a button, and they both went into subspace. The robot continued to fight even in this awkward environment, but it proves worthless against Captain America's human ingenuity and was destroyed. Tony then realized the importance of sheer gut, and tried to get info from Captain America about it. Hyperion A began to descend to Earth. The Avengers moved in to stop it from destroying the planet. Captain America assisted Hawkeye in whiping out large chunks before Iron Man scanned the "Earth killer", an even larger rock that was coming toward the planet. Captain America watched the combined teamwork of Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor as they failed to destroy it. Though it was obliterated by who revealed himself to the group afterward. Hyperion was pointed out by Black Widow and Captain America, quickly deducing that he was not from around there. The group did an examination on Hyperion after this, Hawkeye asked how his aim was and Captain America calling it accurate since he had been able to destroy an entire meteor. After Black Widow questioned if the group had taken the time to consider if he wanted to join the team, Captain America answered that some people hear the call and are compelled to assist. Molecule Kid Captain America intervened in Black Widow and Hawkeye's pursuit of when the two became stuck in what appeared to be honey, the result of Molecule Kid using his powers to allow him to escape them. He pulled Black Widow out of it. While doing the same for Hawkeye, he questioned why she had not let the rest of the team know about the mission. In learning that she had been assigned the mission by with the explicit orders to not tell Iron Man, he questioned if S.H.I.E.L.D. meant more to her than the Avengers. He wondered how the pair could have so much difficulty catching a child and pointing out that he was getting away while the two argued with each other. Though he did agree with them that Iron Man should not be told. Captain America tried to convince Molecule Kid of giving up the wand while Black Widow and Hawkeye held off the MODOC-controlled Super-Adaptoid. MODOC attempted to convince Molecule Kid that his wand would be better suited in hands of adults only for Molecule Kid to trap him with the use of a street light. After being freed, he assisted in the fight against Super-Adaptoid and was witness to the conversion of the city caused by the split of the wand in half thanks to Iron Man hitting it after it was taken from him by Molecule Kid following his arrival on the scene. Powers and Abilities Thanks to the super soldier serum, Captain America is physically and mentally enhanced far beyond even the peak of human potential, pushing him into the middle level of superhuman condition. He is stated to be the perfect human specimen, and has shown to possess inhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, etc. Although the effects of the serum is permanent, Captain America still maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. This appears to have increased his capabilities further, much like in the case of a regular human. Background Captain America is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Second version of the character based on the Ultimate universe after the of , though both retain the original 616 personality. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Steven Rogers (Earth-12041) at Marvel Database *Steven_Rogers_(Earth-1610) at Marvel Database *Steven Rogers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Avengers (Marvel Universe) Category:Heroes (Marvel Universe) Category:Avengers Assemble (TV Series) Category:Marvel Animation Universe Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.